fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joan Arc
Joan Arc (ジョーンアーク, Jōn Āku) is one of the current generation of the Three Knights of Cedar, being the Black Knight (黒騎士, Kuro Kishi), known for being much more brutal and merciless than the White Knight, John Deschain, those is on good terms with, and is mainly located at Cedar, but would assisst John if requested. Appearance Joan appears as a young woman in her 20's, due to her armor's ability to prolong her lifespan as well as maintain her youthful appearance, with short blonde hair with bangs covering her forehead, tied behind her head, with golden eyes with black pupils. She also has deathly pale skin, due to the side effects of her armor keeping her young. Her armor is pitch black, as her title suggests, with red crack-like markings on the metal, the entire upper half of her armor is metallic, with clawed gauntlets, a high collar and metal platings on her abdomens. The lower half of her armor is obscured under her black dress-like attire, being pitch black metal pants and boots that complete her armor set. Personality Equipment Black Knight Armor: Unlike John's White Knight Armor, which was created by Lamia , Joan's armor is a Magic Item passe down through her family for generation, though it is said to be a forbidden Magic Item due to its power and how it can affect the host, however, Joan claims to have mastered the armor's ferocious power, which is how she became one of Cedar's strongest knights. The armor can be worn by any human being, as the armor can shift into the right size and form for the wearer to be comfortable in, and provides near invulnerability to Joan. The armor grants the wearer great power, yet still suffers from severe weaknesses along with it. *'Power Enhancement': Once Joan wears the armor, in battle, her normal abilities increase immensely, both natural and magical abilities, making her much stronger than before, though this ability can be tapped into through Joan's desire, as over using the armor's enhancement comes with the price of the armor itself becoming less and less durable, which could lead to it crumbling to pieces and perhaps even disappear forever, thus it is only used against powerful opponents. *'Immense Durability': More of the armor itself, rather than an ability it grants, but the armor itself is incredibly durable, rumored to only break by the power of an army, which is the main advantage it grants Joan, allowing her to rush into battle, even recklessly, and evantually come out unscatched thanks to the armor's durability. *'Longevity': The armor, attaching itself to the wearer, also lengthens the lifespan of the user, slowig their aging process the more it is worn, and Joan, being on duty very often, has worn it to such an extend that she appears to be in her early 20's despite being in her mid 40's. The armor does so by constantly rejuvenating Joan's body making it so her body remains youthful, yet as a side effect, her skin becomes paler the older she becomes. *'Magic Energy Manipulation': While wearing the armor, Joan can freely control her raw magical energy in order to perform different kinds of attacks with ease, technically not classified as "spells", due to them not being used from a source of magic, but rather the magic energy itself. Using this, Joan is capable of creating devastating attacks without using her Magic, but it can be much more costly than when she regulary uses her magic. **'Metal Manipulation': Since the armor itself is a Magic Item, manipulating the magic energy that is within the armor allows Joan to manipulate the metal that makes up the armor, either generating more metal through the use of her magic energy. This allows Joan to create sharp edges on her armor, or create an extra weapon or shield in the middle of battle if needed, and also allows her to repair her sword, Mirukagemonai, almost instantly. The only downside to this, is that it costs twice as much magic energy when used along with magic. Mirukagemonai (見る影もない, Mere Shadow of One's Former Self): Joan's sword, considered a part of the armor itself, it is a pitch black sword, much like her armor, and can be wielded with one hand. Its blade and guard have red markings on it from one side only, and can only be used along by the wearer of the Black Knight Armor, otherwise, Mirukagemonai would make its energy overheat, making it impossible to grab without getting serious burns, unlike the armor that can be worn by anyone, but not controlled by everyone. What makes Mirukagemonai special is the polar opposite of the armor, it has incredible offensive capabilties, being capable of cutting through arguably anything with a single slash, and deflect any and all attacks, however, its weakness is its durability, as it can be broken with enough force put into it. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed & Agility: Enhanced Durability: Immense Endurance: Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): Trivia *Joan's appearance is based off of Saber Alter from Fate/Stay Night. *Joan is named after Joan of Arc. *Joan and John can be considered polar opposite, by their color themes and opposite personalities, despite their names sounding very similar. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Knight